Joss Whedon
Joss Hill Whedon (born Joseph Hill Whedon on June 23, 1964 in New York) is the creator of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Firefly, Dollhouse and Serenity. In addition to writing and directing, Joss has had a couple of cameos in his shows Buffy, Angel, and Firefly, and had a guest role in an episode of Veronica Mars. Years after having his script for the movie Buffy the Vampire Slayer filmed, Whedon revived the concept as a television series of the same name. Buffy the Vampire Slayer went on to become a critical and cult hit, with the episode "Hush" (written by Whedon) receiving an Emmy Award nomination for outstanding writing in a drama series in 2000. Whedon wrote and directed the musical episode "Once More, With Feeling", which featured the show's cast in singing and dancing roles and also received an Emmy Award nomination. Angel was a spin-off of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, featuring Buffy's vampire-with-a-soul boyfriend as the title character. It was created by Whedon in conjunction with David Greenwalt. Tim Minear also contributed at essential key junctures. Joss Whedon made a cameo appearance as the character 'Numfar' near the middle of its run. Whedon has written and co-written several movies including Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Toy Story, Alien: Resurrection and Titan A.E.. He also wrote uncredited drafts or rewrites of Speed, Waterworld, Twister and X-Men, although, with the exception of Speed, little of Whedon's work remained in the final drafts of any of these screenplays. He wrote and directed Serenity, based on his television series Firefly. Whedon, a lifelong comic book fan, is the author of the Dark Horse Comics miniseries Fray which takes place in the far future of the Buffyverse. Episodes As creator/co-creator and executive producer of both Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, Whedon was essentially involved in all episodes of both shows, often contributing concepts or lines of dialogue to episodes without specific credit. However, he is credited as being immediately involved in the following: Buffy the Vampire Slayer *"Welcome to the Hellmouth"/"The Harvest" (writer) *"I Robot, You Jane" (uncredited acting role) *"Nightmares" (writer, with David Greenwalt) *"Out of Mind, Out of Sight" (writer, with Ashley Gable and Thomas A. Swyden) *"Prophecy Girl" (writer/director) *"When She Was Bad" (writer/director) *"School Hard" (writer, with David Greenwalt) *"Lie to Me" (writer/director) *"Ted" (writer, with David Greenwalt) *"Innocence" (writer/director) *"Becoming, Part One" and "Becoming, Part Two" (writer/director) *"Anne" (writer/director) *"Amends" (writer/director) *"Doppelgängland" (writer/director) *"Graduation Day, Part One" and "Graduation Day, Part Two" (writer/director) *"The Freshman" (writer/director) *"Hush" (writer/director) *"Who Are You" (writer/director) *"Restless" (writer/director) *"Family" (writer/director) *"The Body" (writer/director) *"The Gift" (writer/director) *"Once More, With Feeling" (writer/director) *"Lessons" (writer) *"Chosen" (writer/director) Angel *"City of" (co-writer, with David Greenwalt; director) *"I Fall to Pieces" (writer, with David Greenwalt) *"Sanctuary" (writer, with Tim Minear) *"Judgment" (writer, with David Greenwalt) *"Untouched" (director) *"Happy Anniversary" (writer, with David Greenwalt) *"Through the Looking Glass" (actor: Numfar) *"Waiting in the Wings" (writer/director) *"Spin the Bottle" (writer/director) *"Conviction" (writer/director) *"Smile Time" (writer, with Ben Edlund) *"A Hole in the World" (writer/director) *"Not Fade Away" (writer, with Jeffrey Bell) Cameos He makes cameo apparences in the following comics: whedon lwh2.jpg|he appears in Spike:Shadow_Puppets# 4, falling victim to the japananese Smile Time. whedon lwh3.jpg|Appears in BtVS season 8: The Long Way Home #3 in the dream sequence. Comics Due to the amount of his involvement with Season Eight, Whedon considers himself to executive produce the comics. Contrary to this with the Angel comics, he explained his vision of where he wanted to take the television series had it continued, but then left it in the hands of the other writers. His specific writing credits include: Fray *''Big City Girl'' *''The Calling'' *''Ready, Steady...'' *''Out of the Past'' *''The Worst of It'' *''Alarums'' *''The Gateway'' *''All Hell'' Tales of the Slayers *''Prologue'' *''Righteous'' *''Tales'' Tales of the Vampires *''Tales of the Vampires (bridging story)'' *''Stacey'' Season Eight *''The Long Way Home'' *''The Chain'' *''Anywhere But Here'' *''A Beautiful Sunset'' *''Time of Your Life'' *''Goddesses and Monsters'' *''Turbulence'' Trivia *Joss Whedon also features as a playable character in the multiplayer mode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds. Whedon, Joss Whedon, Joss Whedon, Joss Category:Cameos